This invention relates to waterbeds and more particularly to an improved cover for a waterbed mattress.
Waterbeds mattresses are known to provide many advantages in terms of comfort and restfulness. However, many waterbeds could be improved. The support provided by most waterbeds is uniform throughout, whereas the human body often has different support requirements in the lumbar region than in other regions. Moreover, the covers for conventional waterbed mattresses are often fairly resistant to stretching or elongation, or at most have a uniform degree of stretchability across the expanse of the cover. This fact is also related to comfort since comfort may be promoted by having a different degree of stretch in the lumbar regions than in other regions of the body.